


A Perfect World

by allfireburns



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Introspection, Minor Character(s), POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzanne knows it's not love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect World

Suzanne's a smart girl. She knows that what she feels for Danny is probably a kind of hero worship, a silly crush, she looks up to him and it feels just like love. She knows that when he smiles at her, he doesn't mean as much by it as she would like to read into it. She knows that one warm, sweet, all too perfect kiss in his office isn't a promise of anything, especially after apologies and promises it won't happen again. She knows that what she wants to happen, won't.

That doesn't stop her from thinking about what _could_ happen, in a perfect world. In a perfect world, it would be love. In a perfect world, she'd be able to make him happy.


End file.
